Early in the design cycle of an electronic product, it is important to verify the signal integrity of specific critical signals for proper function and to measure the radiated electromagnetic emissions from that product to ensure compliance with legally mandated requirements. During these measurements, the value of series and parallel termination and filter components may be changed in order to improve the signal operation and improve the radiated emissions profile. It is also useful to remove the termination components and add them back individually or additively during emissions debug to identify an offending signal or combination of signals. Currently, this is done by physically removing and replacing these components via hand soldering operations. A substantial drawback to this approach is the time required to shut the system down, tear it apart, reassemble and reboot. Each iteration of this is time consuming on any product and in some instances can take hours. In addition to this, the emission profile of any product can be altered simply by the assembly and disassembly of the product, which adds an undesirable variable to this experimental procedure.